Jasmine's hope of Aladdin's return home/Genie cheers her up/Marian's baby shower
Here is how Marian had her baby shower in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Meanwhile at the Palace of Agrabah, Jasmine is standing on her balcony, sadly looking over the city. Zena: Jasmine must be very worried about Aladdin as much as I am. Friar Tuck: I know, Zena, she's been taking it very hard since Aladdin left for the time being. Genie: (appearing down beside Jasmine) Boy, and I thought I was blue. Jasmine: You would know if Aladdin is in trouble, wouldn't you? (turns to Genie) I thought he'd be back by now. Friar Tuck: Do not despair, Jasmine, Mickey and the others are with him. Genie: The monk man's right, Al will be back... As Genie pauses for a moment, he perks up as if he has an idea. Genie: (as Mrs. Doubtfire) Listen to Genie, Dear, Genie knows. You've to get your mind off this incessant waiting. (poofs himself and Jasmine into the throne room) Here's a surefire way to cheer up a bummed out bride to be. A heaping helping of matrimonial magic! So, Genie makes gifts appear all through the throne room. Gifts include bouquets of flowers, cars, baby carriages, and balloons. Jasmine reaches to pick a flower from a bouquet, when Genie, as Harpo Marx, jumps into her arms and tries to kiss her. A cane pulls him away. Genie as Chico Marx walks up to Jasmine. Genie: Hey, that's no good. What a wedding needs is a theme. (as Grouch Marx walking up to her) It needs a groom too, but let's work with what we have... Jasmine: Genie! Genie: (back to normal) It's a joke. I do that. Okay, let's see... this will be the second wedding for both of you. I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant and less gray. (makes an elephant appears and chuckles) Did it, done it, own it! (makes the elephant disappear) I'm gonna throw some colors at you, mauve, teal, and salmon. (makes paint slabs appear in Jasmine's hand. For the salmon, however, a real fish appears) What do you like, besides the salmon? (throws the salmon against a wall) Okay, Madonna. Don't keep it. Just put that in the mix, wink. (nudging Jasmine with his elbow) Okay, I see lasers! (turns the throne room into a Las Vegas-like atmosphere, complete with lasers and flashing lights) It's a miracle! He believes, he believes! (turns into Elvis Presley) Thank you very much! Jasmine (giggling): I don't think so... Genie: (back to normal) Tres gauch, right? Well, maybe you could elope? No, you can't elope. But oh, honeydew! When Genie throws a honeydew melon to the center of the room, he chuckles as the honeydew turns into a carriage. Jasmine's attire changes to Cinderella's. Genie: I don't whether to put it under props or produce. Please, don't squeeze the tires, they're not ripe. And how 'bout that gown? Then, he makes the carriage disappear as Jasmine appears in Snow White's down, with forest animals all around her. Genie acts as an announcer. Genie: Whether you're dancing with dwarves or simply biting the apple, it says I'm a princess for now! Jasmine: Uh, Genie... Genie: (changing Jasmine back to normal) Hey, it's Synergy. With other Genies wearing lab coats appear, one holds up a picture of Jasmine. Another Genie holds up pictures of Ariel's, Minnie Mouse's, and Jessica Rabbit's clothing in front of the picture of Jasmine. Genie: The marketing guys are very excited, it tests really well! Jasmine: Thank you, Genie. I'm sure it will be wonderful. (kisses Genie on the cheek) And thanks for cheering me up. Genie: (as Bing Crosby) I'm sure Ali Baba and the boy are on the road to Agrabah right now. Isn't that right, Bob? (as Bob Hope) That's right, Bing, how 'bout this town? Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap, and me without my wedgie. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields. Friar Tuck: (chuckles) That Genie, always being a comic genius. Sylvia Marpole: Zena, Jasmine, the girls and I are starting a baby shower for Marian's newborn baby kit. Would you two like to join us? Jasmine: Sure, Sylvia, we'd be delighted. Zena: Let us know if Aladdin's back, Genie, we'll be with the girls for Marian's baby shower. Genie: Gotcha, Ze. (as Bill Cosby) I always like that monk, you laddies go on ahead! Friar Tuck: (chuckles) Soon, Marian was honored with the baby shower which she and Robin Hood got everything for their newborn. Maid Marian: Thank you girls so much for coming to my baby shower, it really means a lot to me. Jasmine: You’re welcome, Marian. Then, Kairi, Aqua, Naminé, Xion, Larxene, and Olette brought out baby gifts for Marian. Sylvia Marpole: Here, open it. Just as Marian opened Sylvia's, she had a few baby clothes. Maid Marian: They're so beautiful, Sylvia, I could always use new ones. Mona: Here's the baby stroller. Clarabelle Cow: My, don't that look gorgeous. Peg Pete: It sure is, you and Robin must be so happy to be parents anyday soon. Maid Marian: More than anything, Peg. Jasmine: We're all very happy for you, Marian. Maid Marian: Thanks again, Jasmine. So, the girls enjoyed themselves at the baby shower. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225